That's Our Daughter
by scissorluvjw
Summary: Jade and Beck always new they wanted to have children but neither of them knew it was going to happen at the age of 18. Follows Beck&Jade as they tackle parenthood. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter One

**I hope you like the first chapter of my new story.** **Disclaimer: I do not own victorious.**

"Oh Jadey! I just came up with the best baby name in the history of baby names!" screamed an energetic red head as her and her friends were walking to their usual lunch table in the Asphalt Cafe.

Jade rolled her eyes. All Cat had been doing throughout her whole pregnancy was coming up with the most ridiculous baby names, such as Blanket and Baby Bear, no one really new the reasons behind the such ridiculous baby names but no one questioned them.

The gang sat down at their lunch table and started talking between themselves mostly ignoring Cat blabbering on about baby names.

"I think you should name the mystery baby, Mr Purpleneck! or Miss Purpleneck if it's a girl!" Cat said jumping up and down excitedly, on her seat, at the chance of being able to call someone, besides her giraffe, that name. Her smile reaching from ear to ear.

"No." replied Jade immediately, without a second to blink. Cat's smile twitched but she just ignored Jade's bitchyness as she was just so used to it, 'must be the pregnancy hormones,' Cat thought to herself.

"Oh come on Jade she's just suggesting!" said Tori, quite annoyingly according to Jade.

"It's my baby..." Jade started,

Beck cleared his throut,

"Our baby," Jade corrected herself, "and I'm not naming it after some stupid stuffed animal!" then she stabbed her fork into some of her lettuce. "What's with the big lettuce leaves recently?" Jade mumbled to herself.

"Jeez calm down Jade she's only trying to help!" replied Tori rolling her eyes. "Don't be such a gank!"

This filled Jade with the anger that had been staring to bubble already. "Okay Vega! Why don't you carry around a baby in your stomach for 8 months and have to deal with morning sickness, food cravings and ANNOYING people putting their fat noses into buisness that isn't theirs! Then tell me to calm down!" Jade yelled.

Beck placed his arm around Jade and whispered something into her ear which was inaudible to the rest of the gang but seemed to calm Jade down a lot.

The gang were curious to what Beck had said to Jade but didn't want to have another screaming match on their hands so they didn't say anything.

"Anyways..." André started saying trying to release the tension between the group, that had been built since they had sat down at their lunch table. "On the topic of baby names, what do _you _two have in mind?"

"Well I've suggested Delilah for a girl..." Beck started to say.

"So you want our child to be a biblical whore?" replied Jade nastily.

Beck shrugged it off, "or Sirius for a boy..."

"Oh great now our child is a fucking ball of lava..." Jade replied sarcastically.

"Actually a star are made of very hot gas. This gas is mostly hydrogen and helium..."

Robbie tried to explain.

"Shut it afro!" Jade snapped.

"Ha! She called you afro cause of you stupid, curly hair!" said Rex laughing.

"It's not stupid!" replied Robbie standing up for himself.

"Really? Do you not own a mirror?" Rex said back.

Tori cleared her throat. "Guys..." she said.

"So as you can see we haven't gotten very far with that part so far." Beck said.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" asked Tori being curious, as the couple had not decided to the baby's sex ahead of time, as they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well Beck here is convinced that it's a boy, but I just think he wants someone to go drag racing with him because he knows I will never in a million years go to one of those! Or over my dead body!" said Jade, "I think it's a girl. A mother knows best is what they say. Don't they? Motherly intuition."

"Well I just think she wants someone to take to dance classes and put make up on..." said Beck somewhat mocking his girlfriend.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Beck, "Oh yeah pretty boy? Wanna bet?"

"Sure thing Miss West. What should the winner receive?"

"Oh how about, whoever loses has to be the others slave for a whole month." Jade replied smirking.

"Deals on babe!" Beck replied and then they shook hands.

* * *

The gang's next class was Improv with Sikowitz which they all had together. Sikowitz may have a few screws loose but you have to admit the man was a great acting teacher.

Just as the class settled down from their gossiping, Sikowitz entered the room.

"Drive-by acting exercise! Your all heavily pregnant women with back pain!" Sikowitz bellowed.

Everyone stood up and started acting it out, except Jade who felt like this exercise was personally directed at her, and of course she did not like that.

"Don't be such a negative nancy Jade! Join in!" Sikowitz yelled over the top of all the students.

"I wouldn't be if SOMEONE stopped aiming drive-by exercises at me! At the start of me being pregnant it was 'people who throw up every five minutes!'" replied Jade snarky.

The class stopped acting as pregnant women with back pain and quickly settled down in their seats once again. Beck sat next to Jade and held an arm around her placing one hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Right, today we are going to do some more squaddalism acting!" Sikowitz said enthusiastically, which earned a respective groan from the whole of the class, except Cat who seemed very strangely excited about it.

"Beck, André and Jade! You are a group of best friends in middle school who were inseparable until two of you start dating and the other feels left out!" said Sikowitz wafting his arm gestures in the air as usual.

"Sikowitz!!!!" Jade almost screamed.

"Jade!!!!!" Sikowitz replied with the same level of shouting.

"Do you really think I can squat and waddle whilst 8 months pregnant?" Jade said annoyed.

Sikowitz rolled his eyes.

"I'll take her place!" Cat said already standing up and very happily.

"Go ahead Cat. Jade's just being a gank." said Sikowitz.

"It's called hormones and being pregnant!" Jade shouted.

"Yeah yeah..." Sikowitz said.

Sikowitz went through the scene again to remind the kids of what they were doing.

As they started acting and squaddaling. Jade sat back in het chair and watched the ridiculous scene playing out in front of her, thanking herself that she didn't have to be in it.

Suddenly she started to feel a really sharp pain in her stomach, at first she thought it was a one off thing but then after it came back multiple times and she then suddenly felt like she was sitting in a puddle, she realised what it was.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jade screamed in pain. Everyone turned to stare at her and the scene Beck, André and Cat were performing came to holt. Everyone was silent.

"My water just broke. I'm in labour." said Jade quietly tears brimming in her eyes.

**Hope you liked it! You'll never know how many times I reread this chapter, adding and removing parts, so that I was fully satisfied with it.** **There was a slight friends reference in there, did you notice?** **Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Dan Schneider does.**

Jade collapsed to the floor in pain. She tried to breathe in and out like she had been taught in the lamarse classes Beck had forced her to go to in order to prepare, but it didn't seem to be working at all, all she felt were very painful contractions.

"Beckkkkkk!" Jade screamed and Beck ran straight towards her. "Babe, don't stress, I'm hear right beside you and I'll never leave your side."

She would never admit it but she was so glad that Beck never mentioned to breathe in and out, he knew her like the back of his hand and she would forever be grateful for having him as her boyfriend. Another man might panic in this situation but Beck was calm and collective, his main priority was to get her to the hospital.

Jade kissed her boyfriend on the lips and silently thanked him for being there with her through the whole journey of her pregnancy even when she thought she couldn't go through with it. Beck could tell what she was thinking just by looking straight into her gorgeous eyes. So he returned the kiss passionately.

* * *

_Flashback_

_6 and 1/2 months earlier_

_"No I...I...I can't do this. I'm not pregnant I'm just paranoid. I mean Beck and I, we...we used pr...protection!" Jade stuttered whilst falling back against the wall in one of her best friends bathrooms, crying._ _She felt like her whole world was collapsing on top of her and she couldn't take it anymore._ _But_ s_he couldn't be the stereotypical girl who fell pregnant in highschool and dropped out and failed at all things in life._ _Even the child they had brought into the world._ _She was Jade West._

_"Come on girl! Where's the strong Jade West I know and love? She would never cry in front of me, she would stay strong no matter what!" André said pulling Jade up from his bathroom floor wiping away her tears. He picked up the pregnancy test from the sink and placed it in Jade's palm and closed her hand. "You didn't make me trail all the way to Wankos Warehouse for nothing. I'm going to leave now and your going to pee on that stick and see what it says." André headed his way towards the door but before he left the room he turned around and looked at Jade right in the eyes, "We're all here for you no matter what, remember that."_ _and then he left._

_Once Jade had peed on the stick she called André back in, and waited the seemingly longest minute of her life._

_Those two lines changed her life forever._

_T__ears were brimming up in her eyes, but she couldn't cry again in front of André again. She was Jade West for goodness sake she didn't cry in front of anyone._

_"André, I'm going to the clinic now."_

_"But shouldn't you..."_

_"No. This is my body and I do what I want!" and with that Jade stormed out of André's bathroom._ _Leaving André slightly confused in his bathroom_ _feeling sorry for his best friend._

_*At the Clinic*_

_Jade walked into the clinic ready to sort out the mistake that would change her life forever._

_She headed towards the counter in the clinic to sort out the appointment, however as Jade looked around the waiting room, there were multiple posters hung up around it and as she read each one in her head she started thinking about the gravity of the decision she was actually making. It started to sink in a lot more than it had back in André's bathroom_ _and she couldn't take it anymore. That was her child not some stupid mistake. She turned around and ran straight out the door, into the carpark and into her car._

_Once she was sat in the front seat of her car, she let all the emotion that had been building inside of her since she had seen those two lines in André's bathroom. She started balling her eyes out. She knew what she had to do._ _She knew she had to do it now._

_*20 minuets later at Beck's RV*_

_Jade cleaned herself up in the car to look like she hadn't been crying her eyes out, re applied makeup and so on. She slowly got out of her car and walked towards Beck's RV nervously._

_"Beck open the door, it's me Jade!" Jade shouted whilst banging on the door._

_Beck opened the door to his RV, "Bonjour ma petite amie" Beck said smiling at her._

_"Yeah yeah, just let me in!" Jade said barging her way into his RV and then sitting on the coach._

_"So not that I don't enjoy your company, which I do, but why are you here? You didn't say you were coming over." Beck asked sitting down next to Jade_ _after shutting the door._

_Jade couldn't take it anymore she started crying again, maybe even more than before when she had been crying in the front seat of her car. "Hey babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What's happened?" Beck said worryingly and placing his arm around his girlfriend in an attempt to comfort her._ _She hardly ever cried so something had to be very wrong._

_"Promise you won't love me any less or leave me when I tell you this?" Jade asked Beck looking straight into his eyes._

_"I promise. I promise I'll never ever leave your side and I'll always look after you no matter what! I'll always love you." Beck replied stroking her hair._

_Jade looked straight at him and gulped, "I...I'm...preg...pregnant." Jade said whilst releasing a whole load of more tears._

_All Beck did was smile as well as look slightly surprised__. "I can't say I'm not surprised, after all we did use protection but we knew that there still was a tiny possibility. But don't worry love, I'll be with you every step of the way, since it's my son or daughter in there aswell."_ _motioning to her stomach._

_The young couple stared into eachothers eyes lovingly._ _Not knowing what the next 9 months would bring._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Beck had carried Jade out of Hollywood Arts into his car, with Sikowitz's permission, and had started driving her to the hospital.

"Ahhhh!" Jade screamed in pain from a contraction.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he reached out one of his hands and grabbed Jade's hand in his. "Don't worry babe, were almost there, I'm going to be there with you through the whole process."

Jade once again was so thankful for having a boyfriend like him who was willing to stick around his pregnant girlfriend at the age of 17.

* * *

_6_ _hours later_

"She's ten centimetres dilated. Jade it's time to push." said the doctor.

Beck squeezed Jade's hand, "I'm here Jade. Don't worry."

"I want the epidural!" Jade screamed.

"Sorry Jade, it's too late now, by the time it kicks in, you'll have given birth to the baby." replied the doctor.

"Owwww!! This... ahhhh... hurts so...much...ahhh!" Jade screamed sobbing,

"You need to push on the next contraction, the baby's head is crowning." the doctor said.

"Owwwwww!"

"You just need to get the shoulders out Jade and then the hard parts over. You're doing amazingly!" said the doctor smiling.

Jade had many sarcastic comments flooding her mind at that moment but couldn't or didn't want to say them because of the immense pain she was in.

"You're almost there love!" Beck said encouragingly.

* * *

After a lot of crying, screaming and words of encouragement from Beck and curse words from Jade, their first baby was born.

"Congratulations you two! It's a beautiful baby girl!" said the doctor and then he went over to weigh her and clean her up.

"You did so well Jade! I'm so immensely proud of you!" Beck smiling like he never had before and kissing Jade's forehead.

"Oh don't go crying on me Oliver!" Jade sarcastically remarked.

Only a few seconds after giving birth and Jade was already returning to her sarcastic self.

Beck laughed and kissed her forehead again.

The doctor came back over to Jade's hospital bed holding their new daughter.

"Congratulations! She's a perfectly healthy baby, weighing on the small side at only 7 pounds but healthy all the same! I assume you would like to hold her?" the doctor asked.

Jade nodded enthusiastically.

The doctor placed the baby in Jade's arms. "She looks just like you with hints of me baby!" said Beck smiling at his baby and beautiful daughter.

"That's how genetics work babe." Jade said rolling her eyes and laughing.

Beck was absolutely correct. Their daughter was an exact mix of both her parents. She had medium brown hair colour which was exactly the colour inbetween Jade and Beck's, she had inherited Beck's tanned skin but her eyes were the same exact blue-green eyes as her mother. All in all she was a beautiful baby.

"I'll leave you three alone to get acquainted." the doctor said and then he left the room.

"She's so small and perfect." said Jade smiling at her daughter, and smiling for Jade West was a rare occurrence.

"You did so well Jade! I love you so much!" Beck said giving Jade a peck on the lips.

"I love you too! But we need to come up with a name." Jade said thinking about it.

"Right! Yes we do. So the surnames going to be Oliver-West right?" Jade nodded, "Okay so now we need a first name and middle name."

"Her middle name is Caterina, after Cat, as she's always been my best friend." replied Jade.

"Great that's a good idea! I love it! Now we just need a first name." said Beck.

The new parents sat there pondering what they should name their new daughter.

Then Beck had a thought. "I was reading a baby names book the other day and I found a name that I really liked and that I thought you'd like." Beck gulped, "Calista. It means most beautiful and we could call her Callie for short?" Beck said hopefully.

Jade looked down at her daughter and said, "Calista Caterina Oliver-West. That's perfect." Jade replied without taking her eyes of her daughter.

The couple sat their smiling from ear to ear. Then Jade laughed.

"What's funny babe?" Beck asked

"I just remembered, you have to be my slave for a month!"

**Hope you liked the chapter and the name of the baby! She'll mostly be referred to as Callie throughout the story. Reviews!**


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, if I did I would have met Elizabeth Gillies and I haven't so there you go.** **I also don't own the song used in this chapter.**

The new family of three sat in Jade's hospital bed, just loving the presence of eachother. Neither of the new parents could believe how beautiful their new baby girl was.

Beck got up smiling, "I'm going to go and get our friends, so they can meet Callie!" said Beck moving towards the door.

"No. I want to spend time with just us. I don't want there dirty hands touching our delicate daughter." snapped Jade. She may love her friends, even Tori but she had just given birth and couldn't be arsed to deal with them. She just wanted to spend time with Callie and Beck.

Beck came back over to Jade's bedside table and sat on it carefully so not to break it, "Look baby, they don't have to hold her, that's your choice but I think they should be able to meet her. I mean Cat and André are her god parents, aren't they?" Beck explained whilst stroking Jade's black hair.

Jade rolled her eyes and shrugged but didn't take her eyes off of Callie the entire time. "I guess so. Be quick though, I don't want to be left alone for ages."

"Of course Jade. I'll be gone for five minutes at the most." Beck said and then got up and started walking towards the hospital waiting room where all his friends were.

* * *

All Cat, André, Tori and Robbie were all holding gifts for the new parents.

As Beck walked into the waiting room, Cat was the first one to see him. She jumped up out of her chair and ran towards Beck and gave him a big hug. Beck just laughed and returned the hug. He was so happy that both him and Jade had such supportive friends.

"Well since your smiling, I assume everything is going well?" asked Tori smiling.

"Yeah definitely everything is fine, we even came up with a name! And Cat I think you will love it!" said Beck happily.

"Ooo is the mystery baby called Purpleneck!" asked Cat ecstatic at the thought.

Beck just laughed with Cat at her face glowing up at the thought, "No no but I still think you'll love it!" said Beck beaming.

"Well can we meet this baby then?" asked André excited to meet his new god child.

"Of course!" Beck answered, "we better go now or Jade's going to bite my head off for leaving her alone for too long! Just follow me guys!"

* * *

The gang all followed Beck towards Jade's room, very excited to meet their best friends new baby. They'd been waiting for this day since they had found out Jade was pregnant.

They all entered the hospital room and they were met with the sight of Jade looking adorably at her daughter and seemingly whispering some song lyrics.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I? If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow, why oh why can't I?" Jade softly sang to her new baby girl without realising she had an audience.

"Awww, that's adorable Jade!" said Tori admiringly.

Jade looked up from Callie for the first time in ages and saw the group of best friends that had been by her side the whole way.

"Oh you don't know how many comments are flooding my mind right now." said Jade giving Tori a dirty look, "but I can't be arsed to argue as I just pushed a human out of my vagina, however if any of you mention this to ANYONE else who isn't in this room, you will regret it for the rest of your life!" Jade stared intently at the group.

Beck just laughed and rolled his eyes, "So guys this is our new daughter." Beck said whilst sitting down next to Jade.

"Congratulations you two! She sure is something." said Robbie smiling.

"So whats her name? Beck mentioned earlier you guys had come up with one that Cat would really like?" asked Cat.

"Not going to lie little red it's reall weird when you talk about yourself in third person," André said confused. Which many people were confused about because it was Cat Valentine and you should just ignore her weird comments.

"Whats that supposed to mean!?" screeched Cat, on the verge of tears.

"Umm nothing ummm," André stuttered

"Cough cough" Tori spoke up

"Nevermind. We will just ignore that ever happened. Her name is Calista "Callie" Caterina Oliver-West." Said Beck.

Cat shrieked. "Ahhhhhh you named her after me ahhhhhhhh!" She ran over and hugged Beck and kissed Jade on the cheek so she didn't hurt the baby. "Thank you so much guys! This means the world to me!" said Cat almost crying.

"Well Cat, you've been my friend since elementary school and you've always been there for me, so who else would I name my daughter after! Vega! Ha as if!" said Jade smiling,

"Jade play nice..." Beck started,

"Yes yes! I know but I have hormones leave me alone!" Jade snapped.

"Well you two she really is a jaw dropping baby! I can't wait to spend time with my god daughter! But your son better be named after me!" said André laughing.

Jade glared at him but Beck just laughed.

The couple, even though Jade would never openly admit it, she was so happy that they had such supportive friends that supported them through everything.

_Flashback _

_6 __months earlier_

_"Jade we need to tell them! You're already starting to show a bit, so they'll figure it out eventually! Plus you're only telling Cat, Tori and Robbie since André already knows." said Beck trying to persuade his girlfriend._

_"Oh great! That makes me feel much better! Today is the day that I get to tell a ditzy redhead, attention seeking bitch and crazy afro, puppet dude that I'm pregnant! I'm so excited!" squealed Jade sarcastically rolling her eyes._

_"Come on Jade! Please!" Beck begged giving her puppy dog eyes._

_"Damn Oliver you know I can't resist those eyes! Okay sure whatever." replied Jade sighing.__ Beck beamed._

_Later at Tori's House_

_"So you guys called us all here to tell us something important?!" asked Tori sitting down on the coach drinking pink lemonade._

_"No Vega! That's why I didn't say, go to Tori's, Beck and I have important news!" snapped Jade._

_"Whatever. Anyways, the reason we called all you guys here is that somethings happening between me and Jade that we feel..." Jade coughed, "I FEEL we need to tell you." Beck carried on stressing the I, " We're pregnant!"_

_The whole gang's mouths, except André's as her already knew, dropped._

_"Yayyyyyyyyy" screamed Cat, "Baby Oliver is on the way!" she jumped up and hugged Beck very strongly and lightly hugged Jade as to not hurt her._

_"I hope you guys will be supportive." said Jade quietly biting her lip._

_The gang rolled their eyes._

_"Of course!" chorused the whole gang._

_"Why wouldn't we?!" said Robbie smiling._

_"We can't wait to meet this baby of yours!" replied André_

_"Yayyyyyyyyy!!!!" Cat kept screaming._

_"Every step of the way." ended Tori._

_End of Flashback_

"Thank you guys for always being there for us!" said Beck smiling.

"Always." The gang replied.

**Hope you liked it.** **I don't know why this chapter took me longer to write? who knows. Reviews mean longer and more chapters!**

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow - Judy Garland**


	4. Chapter Four

**I don't own Victorious, if I did Cat, Jade and André would've gotten more solos.**

The group of friends stayed in Jade's hospital room talking about current affairs, school news, gossip and of course the adorable baby girl now being held in André's arms despite Jade trying to keep Callie to herself.

"They're going to have to learn to look after her love. After all they may need to babysit her every now and again." said Beck smiling at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes maybe they will but why does it have to be right now?" she asked annoyed.

"Because why not? They'll have to learn eventually." replied Beck calmly.

"Yeah but it's our child that I've just given birth to, you know pushed out my vagina, so why can't I hold her!?" Jade replied folding her arms.

Beck laughed and kissed her forehead.

André seemed to get on very well with his new god daughter, as she wasn't screaming in his arms or even making, a small fuss at all. "Hey baby Cal! I'm your uncle André, and I'm going to love you so much and spoil you all the time!" he whispered softly to her. He knew she couldn't smile yet but he could feel that she could understand what he was saying.

"She seems to really like you André! I'm so very glad!" said Beck smiling at his best friend whispering sweetly to his new daughter.

"Yes I'm glad too! She is so beautiful!" André beamed and then passed Calista back to into Jade's arms.

Jade thanked André for passing Calista back to him and then went on to staring into her new daughters eyes that she, herself had given her. She couldn't believe that she had brought this beautiful girl into the world.

The gang kept talking between themselves, every now and again looking up at Jade to see the new person she was starting to become.

* * *

_2 days later_

Today was the day that Jade was discharged from the hospital. This would be the first time her and Beck's daughter would see the world she would be growing up in.

Jade carried Callie in her arms as Beck was carrying her hospital bag and all the presents they had been given by friends and family.

As they reached Beck's car, that had been sitting in the parking lot since he had rushed Jade to the hospital when she had gone into labour, Beck placed their bags in the boot and then sorted out the car seat for Callie in the back of the car. Jade then, to her annoyance, placed Callie carefully in her car seat and buckled her up.

The young parents then both got into the car. "You're going to be an amazing mom you know?!" Beck said smiling at Jade.

"Yeah, so I've been told." Jade replied rolling her eyes and Beck returned the gesture smiling, "you're going to be an amazing dad to."

Beck smiled softly.

They drove back to the little apartment they had bought after Jade's parents had kicked her out because she was pregnant, and Beck had decided the RV was too small to raise a baby in.

_Flashback_

_5 and 1/2 __months earlier_

_"Jade __we_ _need to tell our parents before they find out themselves! Imagine how heartbroken my parents and sister would be if they found out you were pregnant through another source." Beck pleaded to Jade. He didn't mention her parents as he knew that, although mainly her dad, they both didn't approve of Jade and her choice to become an actress._

_"But... can we just tell your family? Mine don't need to know!" Jade replied almost crying._

_Beck grabbed her wrists and looked straight into her blue-green eyes. "Look sweetie, we have to tell them both. We can tell yours first, if you want, to get it over and done with?" Beck replied sweetly._

_"Okay then. If we have to!" replied Jade releasing herself from Beck's grip._

_"Thank you. You know I love you so much!" Beck said_

_"I know." Jade mumbled back._

_*At the West Mansion*_

_Jade and Beck walked nervously towards the front door of Jade's house, that she rarely ever stayed at because she preferred staying with Beck in his RV._

_As they reached the top of the stairs, Beck nervously brought his hand up and knocked at the door._

_"I don't want to do this lets go back to your RV!" Jade begged_ _pulling Beck towards his car. He had never seen Jade like this before._

_"Jade we have to tell them." replied Beck giving Jade a peck on the lips._

_As soon as they had separated Jade's mom,_ _Melissa West, opened the front door. "Hello Jade. Beck." she said very coldly as she wasn't a very nice women._

_"Hi Mrs West. We would like to talk to you and Mr West if that's possible?" Beck asked trying to be formal to try and impress Jade's mom._

_"Of course, Aaron just got back from work, we're just in the sitting room." she replied leading the way into the house, to the living room._ _Beck and Jade walked hand in hand to the sitting room, nervous about what they were about to do._

_"Ah Jadelyn. Returned home have we?" Mr West said without realising Beck was there, "oh and you've brought a friend."_

_"Boyfriend." Jade replied sharply._

_"Yes okay then. So what did you want to talk about, your mother said you were here for that?" Mr West asked.__"_

_Yes well we wanted to tell you that...th...that...th." Jade stumbled on her words._ _Beck stepped in_.

_"Jade's pregnant." Beck said squeezing Jade's hand._

_You could see the anger building up inside Aaron West's face and look of disappointment on Melissa's_.

_"You have 20 minuets to collect your things, and then I want you out of my house and I don't ever want to see you again!" Mr West shouted_.

_"But dad... please!" Jade begged practically crying,_

_"I'm not your dad anymore, get out of my house and take your stuff with you!" Mr West screamed in her face and then he was about to smack her but then Beck put himself in front of Jade._

_"Look Aaron! You can kick Jade out of your house, she can just come and live with me. You don't have to have any part in your grandchild's life but don't regret this decision in the future because I personally will not let you see them. If you ever try and attack my girlfriend ever again you will fucking regret it!" Beck shouted back at Mr West._

_Mr West was a bit taken back but kept a straight face._

_"I'll go and get my stuff now, I'll be out of your hair forever in 20 minuets." Jade whispered quietly._

_As she made her way towards her room with Beck, she looked into her mothers eyes. "Why mom why?" she mouthed to her mom but she didn't reply._

_*30 minuets later in Beck's car*_

_Jade was trying to stay together but she couldn't, her parents had kicked her out the house. She may have expected this from her dad but never in a million years would she think that her mom would agree with it._

_Jade couldn't help herself from crying, Beck realised this and whilst keeping his eyes on the road he held her hand._

_Once they reached Beck's house they knocked on the main house door. Beck's mom, Riley, answered the door and she could tell Jade had been crying since her makeup was running._

_"Jade darling whats wrong? Are you two okay? Come on in let's talk about this." she ushered them into the house._

_She sat then down and made them both coffees and got her husband, Justin, to come down._

_To both adults surprised Jade placed her coffee on the side table and didn't touch it._

_"So Beck, Jade. What's going on? Why does it look like you've been crying_? _Why haven't you touched your coffee Jade, you love coffee do you not?" Beck's mom said._

_"Riley love, don't ask so many questions, let the kids explain." said Beck's dad wrapping his arm around his wife._

_Beck mirrored his dad and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend,_

_"So mom, dad. Jade's parents kicked her out of the house..." Beck started to say._

_"Oh my god! Jade I'm so sorry love, you don't deserve that! You can stay here as long as you need to." said Beck's mom on the brink of tears_, _how could anyone do that to their own daughter._

_"Well I'm glad you said that because, well Jade's pregnant." Beck said biting his lip._

_"Well, I'm not gonna say that I'm __disappointed because I know that you two are very careful when it comes to that stuff. I want you too know that your mother and I will be there every step of the way." Beck's dad said._

_End Of Flashback_

The young parents drove into the drive way of their apartment. Then Beck grabbed their bags from the boot of the car and Jade unbuckled Callie from the car seat and walked into their apartment.

Beck put all the stuff away and thd dirty clothes in the wash. Whilst Jade sat on the coach and started breast feeding Callie.

Beck walked into the living and laid his eyes on his girlfriend and his daughter. He knew this new experience was going to be difficult but he was fully prepared to take this adventure on.

**There you go! I think that will be the last of the flashbacks unless you guys want more. Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**if you think I own victorious then you should search the internet****, however i do own Beatrice Oliver.**

"Beckkkk!" Jade said whilst kicking Beck in their bed. Callie was crying again for the third time that night.

"Okay love, I'll sort her out this time." replied Beck yawning.

He got out of bed and walked over to Callie's crib and picked her up.

"Shhhh baby girl, mommy and daddy are trying to sleep and you're keeping them awake." Beck whispered sweetly.

Callie stopped crying and opened her bright blue-green and stared into her dad's cinammon brown eyes.

"That's it sweetie, you go to sleep so mommy can sleep. She's very tired you know, she's barely had sleep these past 4 nights and she's grouchy when she's sleepy. Don't tell her I told you that!" Beck whispered laughing, "But I must say ever since you came into our lives, you've changed your mommy. I love her no matter what but I'm starting to see a new side to her that makes me fall in love with her even more, and I think it's you, Callie, who's done that."

Beck rocked her to sleep and put her back into the cot, then went to climb back into bed.

Whilst Beck had been whispering to Callie, he had thought that Jade had been sleeping but in reality she hadn't she had heard every single word. She just smiled and was so thankful that she had Beck, she didn't think she would be the person she was without him

* * *

It was the next morning and Beck was making french toast for breakfast whilst Jade was breastfeeding Callie.

Once Beck walked into the dining room with the french toast, Jade looked at Beck. "I heard you talking to Callie last night..." Jade smiled at Beck, "it was very sweet what you said about me. But I am not grouchy when I'm tired!" and then she glared at Beck and went back to looking at Callie.

Beck rolled his eyes but smiled and set the plates of french toast on the table. "Breakfast is served my lady!" Beck said in an italian accent for no other reason than to be a doofus.

Jade went to put Callie in her crib and then came back to the dining room to eat her breakfast.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Jade whilst eating her breakfast.

"Well my parents called me last night and asked if I wanted to visit them for dinner tonight with you and Callie, so they can see her for the first time since the hospital. They also said my sister Beatrice was going to be there as well, she flew in from Chicago last night, and she hasn't seen Callie yet." Beck explained and then bit his lip as he didn't know what Jade was going to say.

Jade seemed like she was contemplating something in her head and then she said, " Sure, I always liked Beatrice, she wasn't at all annoying when I met her before and she seems pretty cool, I mean she runs a successful karaoke bar in Chicago..."

"Thank you Jade. They said we can arrive around 5:30? Is that okay with you?" Beck asked.

"Sure." Jade spoke non-chalantly and carried on eating her breakfast.

Beck smiled and joined Jade in eating the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

Jade was dressing Callie up in her outfit that she had specially picked out for a special occasion like tonight. She put Callie in a grey onesie that said "I'll always be cuter than you."

Beck walked into the room as Jade was finishing up with Callie.

"Are you almost done with her?" asked Beck wrapping his arm around Jade.

"Yes. I just need to finish my makeup and then I'll be finished." said Jade just finishing up dressing Callie.

"I'll take her of your hands and I'll wait for you with her in the kitchen whilst you finish up, is that okay?" asked Beck picking up Callie.

"Sure thats fine, I will be about 5 minutes." said Jade.

"Okay, see you in five minutes then." replies Beck and kisses the top of her head.

* * *

The young couple were sat in Beck's car on the way to have dinner with his parents and his sister whilst their newborn daughter was strapped into the backseat.

"Uhhh I hate confrontations with other people!" said Jade harshly, "I'm doing this for you Oliver, don't expect me to keep going to dinner parties!"

Keeping his eyes on the road, he holds her hand and squeezes it. "I know sweetie, don't worry I don't expect anything more from you." Beck said gently.

Jade gave a small smile.

Beck pulled up at his old home and took a deep breath. "This feels like deja vu, it's like were about to tell them that you're pregnant again."

"Jeez don't remind me of that day Beck! It was so f..." Jade stopped herself from swearing as she realised that her baby daughter was in the backseat, " stressful and upsetting!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought it up." Beck said then he placed his fingers on her chin and turned her face to face him and after staring into her eyes, he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Well we should really go inside, eventhough I love kissing you." said Beck whilst Jade pouted her pink lips as he had pulled away from the kiss. But they both got out of the car and Jade unbuckled Callie's car seat and carried it along with her, then the family if three walked to the front door of the house.

Once Beck had knocked on it, about 5 seconds later his sister, Beatrice, opened the door grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Oh my gosh! Beck! Jade! You're hear! I haven't seen you in ages!" said Beatrice excitedly whilst giving Beck a hug.

"It's great to see you Bea! You look so well!" replied Beck smiling.

Before Beatrice had the chance to answer Beck's mom, Riley, joined them at the door.

"Beatrice Aria Oliver! Let your brother and Jade in before they freeze to death! They'll be plently of time for conversation at the table." said Riley.

She ushered everyone into the sitting room where Beck sat on the coach next to Jade, who had just taken Callie out of the car seat and had started breastfeeding her.

"She is so beautiful Jade! She looks just like you and Beck!" said Beatrice, "you haven't told me her name yet!?"

Beck smiled softly and looked too Jade to ask if he could tell her. She gave a small nod.

"Her name is Calista "Callie" Caterina Oliver-West." Beck said replying to his sister.

"Aww that's so precious!" said Beatrice making an adoring face.

"Hey you two!" Beck's mom perked up, "you never told us how you came up with that name?"

"I'll tell them Beck, it's fine." said Jade still breastfeeding Callie. "Pretty much I knew if we had a girl that her middle name would be Caterina after my best friend..."

"Is that the small girl with the bright red hair?" asked Justin, Beck's dad.

"Yes that's her." replied Jade and Justin gave a nod, "then whilst we were in the hospital, Beck came up with the name Calista, which derives from the greek word meaning "most beautiful". We both agreed that it was perfect for her, we call her Callie or Cal for short though."

Beck's parents looked eachother in the eyes smiling. Eventhough the two kids in front of them were so young to have a baby, they knew it was changing them for the better and they couldn't wait to see how they would grow as a family.

"Aww that is so cute!" Beatrice said, "Wow my little brothers growing up."

Beck smiled at her.

Then Riley announced that dinner was ready, Jade stopped breastfeeding and everyone headed to the table whilst Jade but Callie in her car seat where she fell asleep.

* * *

Beck's parents, Beatrice, Beck and Jade sat at the dinner table eating lasagne with salad, talking about their lives whilst Callie was taking a nap.

"How's the karaoke bar going Bea?" asked Beck whilst eating a piece of salad.

"Really good actually! The bar keeps getting more customers and it repeatedly gets mentioned in the newspapers!" said Beatrice excitedly.

"That's impressive." said Jade giving her a soft smile she usually only reserves for Beck.

"Any men taking your fancy Beatrice?" asked Riley.

Beatrice blushed a bright red.

"Mom!" moaned Beatrice looking down at her food.

"Hey! What a mother can't know about her 22 year old daughters love life!?" replied Beck's mom.

Beatrice just shrugged it off, "not at the moment, no."

"Anyways, moving on." said Justin, "Beck, Jade what are your plans about returning to school?"

They hadn't really discussed it much as they'd been too occupied with Callie, all they knew is that Beck would return before Jade. However they didn't know what to do with Callie once Jade returned.

"We're not really sure. We've discussed it a bit, but not very much to be honest." replied Beck.

"We don't know what we'd do with Callie whilst we were at school and I'm over my dead body leaving her at a filthy nursery or with some creepy nanny!" added Jade.

Beck looked at her smiling.

"Well once you guys have started going back to school, we could look after Callie for the day? You could drop her off in the morning and pick her up after school? I work from home so I'll always be around!" suggested Beck's mom.

Beck and Jade looked at eachother in the eyes and communicated without making a sound.

"Thanks mom! That's a good idea!" smiled Beck.

"Sure Mrs Oliver that would actually be so helpful." said Jade.

"Oh Jade we've known eachother for years! You can call me Riley!" said Riley laughing, "and I can't wait to spend time with my beautiful granddaughter!"

**i hope you liked this chapter, it's pretty much a filler and a bit of Bade fluff to keep the story going so sorry if it wasn't the most interesting :) reviews inspire me to write quicker!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i don't own victorious** **or dynasty or any series mentioned in this chapter** **or Darren Criss **

By the time Beck, Jade and Callie returned home from Beck's parents house it was getting quite late and dark, so they decided to put Callie directly to bed when they got home even though they knew she was going to wake up during the night.

Once they had put Callie to sleep, the young couple sat in the sofa to watch re runs of the 80s series "Dynasty".

"You'd be a great Fallon, Jade if they ever re made it!" said Beck whilst they were watching it.

"Umm I guess so. She is a great character though and if they ever do remake I would love to play her!" said Jade smiling at the compliment.

They carried on watching a few throwback tv shows such as "Friends" and "Red Dwarf" then they watched the new episode of Glee that had just come out.

"Man I love that Darren Criss guy! He is such a good actor!" said Beck, "I aspire to be able to act like him one day!"

Jade snuggled in closet to her boyfriend and whispered in his ear, "baby, you're already at his level."

Beck smiled into her hair and kept watching the episode, they both had quite a big obsession with Glee.

Once it had finished he noticed Jade had fallen asleep on him. He decided he didn't want to wake her, so he gently placed one of his hands under her legs and then the other under her back and picked her up bridal style, and started carrying her.

As he carried her too their bedroom her eyes fluttered open a bit and she whispered, "you look so..." she yawned, "cute from this angle. Give me a kiss!"

Beck laughed quietly making sure he didn't wake Callie. "You're so tired sweetie go back to sleep, I'll put you in bed."

Jade pouted her plump pink lips. Beck smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips but then she fell right into a deep sleep again.

* * *

"Jade! If you don't move your ass quickly, we're going to be late for our reservations!" yelled Beck from the living room.

"In a minute!" she yelled back from the bedroom.

Callie was now 2 months old and Jade and Beck were now going out on a date together for the first time since she was born, therefore Callie was being babysat by Cat and André, she was supposed to be babysat by the whole gang but Tori and Robbie couldn't make it.

"Is she always this slow?!" asked André jokingly mimicking tapping his watch.

"Tell me about it man, girls and there routines!" said Beck laughing and rolling his eyes.

Just then Jade had walked into the room carrying Callie. "Don't go all manly on me Oliver! We all know your hair care routine takes 2 hours longer than anyone else's!" Jade said snarky.

"I can't disagree with that!" said André laughing.

Beck just rolled his eyes at them.

"Right, before we leave, let me just go over what you need to do," Jade started, "you have to feed her at about 8pm, I left a bottle in the fridge for then. If you need to change her diaper just do it, I've taught both of you how to do it, so I don't expect any complaints or excuses, you signed up for it! Then put her to bed around 9, she'll probably wake up at some point, if she does wake up just rock her too sleep and Cat you can sing to her aswell."

"Yayyy! I love singing!" squealed Cat.

"We know Cat, that's why we go to a performing arts high school!" said Beck laughing.

Cat giggled.

"We should be back around 11-12, feel free too help yourself to the things in the fridge." Jade said then she turned to Beck, "I'm not forgetting anything am I? I feel like I am but I'm not..."

Beck placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhh you haven't forgotten anything love, André and Cat can take it from here." said Beck admiringly.

"Ok ok ok, be sure to call if you need to!" said Jade passing Callie over to André.

"You two go and have a great time, we'll be okay." said André.

Jade looked hesitant to leave so Beck squeezed her hand letting her know that they'll be fine and then they left the house.

* * *

**7:30pm**

"Here baby Callie, me and your uncle André are going to sing you a song!" said Cat preparing herself to sing.

**(This song is "365 days" from Victorious and I know its sung about Jade but just for the purpose of the story it's about Callie)**

André starts singing with the first verse:

_Monday, I wait outside your door_

_Tuesday, I sing you this song_

_Wednesday, I bring you a red, red rose_

_Take you to your favorite spot_

Cat joins in in harmony:

_7 days a week, every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you know where my heart Is coming from_

_Gotta find a way just to make you see_

_Gotta find a way just to let you know_

Cat sings by herself:

_I will try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_And baby till you believe_

_It's not just a phase_

...

They finish the rest of the song singing together but Cat singing in harmony.

Just after they finish they witness the most beautiful sight anyone could ever see.

Callie lifted her lips and smiles a great, big smile.

"oh my gosh André get your phone out we need to video this for Beck and Jade!" squealed Cat.

André quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned the camera on and started recording.

"Hey Callie, can you do what you just did?" said André in a baby voice.

Callie just sat there.

"Come on baby girl, do it for mommy and daddy!" pleaded Cat making goofy faces.

Callie lifted her lips once again and smiled, the world cutest little smile.

"Awwww Mommy and Daddy will be so proud of you Cal!" said André turning the camera off and picking her up and cradling her.

"I can't wait to show them!" yelled Cat happily.

"Same!" said André grinning.

* * *

**10:30pm**

Jade and Beck were in a nice restaurant in West Hollywood.

"Do you think André and Cat are doing okay? You think Callie's doing alright? Do you-" Jade said quickly before Beck stopped her.

"Jade sweetie, stop panicking I'm sure everything is fine. André and Cat are amazing with Callie, you know they're doing just fine." said Beck calming down his girlfriend.

Jade sighed but tried to be less stressed as she did want to enjoy her date with Beck.

"Okay you're right." said Jade.

"Hold on a minute. Did Jade West just admit that she was wrong?" Beck fake gasped.

Jade slapped his arm playfully.

"Shut up Oliver! You will never mention it to anyone, or we'll never have sex again!" Jade said trying to act tough but kind of laughing.

"Oh I won't tell anyone in that case." Beck held his hands back in mock surrender. "Well I'm sure we should start heading back now because it's a good 40 minute drive home and I don't to keep André and Cat waiting." said Beck signalling to the waiter that he wanted to pay the bill.

* * *

"Ugh god damn this traffic! It's 11pm and theres still a complete gridlock!" Jade cursed.

"Jade. We get off at the next exit, we'll be home in about 20 minuets." Beck said calmly.

"I hope Cat and André managed to get her to bed alright." Jade said with a sigh.

"I'm sure they did fine love just stay calm." Beck replied.

The whole way back Jade nervously tapped the door with her nails.

As soon as they reached their apartment Jade rushed out of the car and into the house.

"We're home!" Jade shouted in a whisper tone knowing that Callie was asleep.

She could hear them watching the television in the living room so she headed there.

"Did everything go fine? Is she asleep? Was she any trouble?" Jade questioned.

"Hey girl, she's asleep. She wasn't any trouble at all!" said André smiling then Cat nudged him, "Oh and we have something to show you and Beck!"

"What do you have to show us?" said Beck entering the room.

"Well!! We were singing the song André sang at that one Saturday Night Concert and well Callie smiled!" squealed Cat excitedly.

Jade's mouth dropped, "did she really?!"

"Yeah and we have a video!" Cat replied.

"Oh show us!" said Beck excitedly.

André got his phone out and showed Beck and Jade the video.

_"Come on baby girl do it for mommy and daddy!" _Cat pleaded behind the camera.

"Oh my gosh she smiled! I'm so proud!" said Beck on the verge of tears.

He hugged Jade tightly.

"That's Our Daughter!" Jade smiled returning the hug.


End file.
